Demon In Real
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Ini adalah cerita kehidupan sederhana di sebuah kota di distrik Ninjaregiioon, sebuah Universitas ternama, sebuah hubungan pertemanan serta percintaan yang biasa, rahasia yang nyata, serta... keramahan yang menghilang disaat malam. Bad summary, cerita uji coba (penjelasan di A/N) Sepcial for Haloween! My first gore fict! RnR!


Konoha University, sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dari universitas ini. Hanya saja mahasiswa yang ada di dalamnya yang beragam—dari mulai keturunan bangsawan hingga yang sebatang kara, pintar hingga bodoh, disiplin hingga yang urakan—membuat universitas tersohor kedua setelah Suna University se-distrik Ninjarejiioon ini terkenal dengan tingkah mahasiswanya yang beragam. Banyak yang mengukir prestasi, namun juga banyak yang menaikkan rating angka kriminalitas yang terjadi seantero Jepang.

Bisa dibilang Konoha University merupakan universitas dengan dua kepribadian, positif dan negatif. Faktanya, peraih nilai ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah tertinggi serta penyandang status sebagai 'anggota Yakuza termuda di Jepang' merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di universitas ini. Dan gelar itu dipegang oleh dua orang ini, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan bangsawan Uchiha. Dia bukanlah seorang pria berkacamata dengan penampilan rapi yang selalu membawa buku-buku tebal di dekapannya. Sebaliknya, lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven yang melawan arah gravitasi ini merupakan salah satu dari _d-five_ yang terkenal akan kepopulerannya. Dengan mata onyx sayu yang memesona, sikap dinginnya yang justru membuat para gadis meleleh, serta dengan kecerdasannya membuat ia dinobatkan sebagai pria paling sempurnadi universitas ini.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yatim piatu yang hidup dengan kekerasan sang kakek yang merupakan ketua kelompok Yakuza di distrik Ninjaregiioon. Penampilannya tidak urakan, justru terkesan rapi dan dominan memakai warna oranye yang cocok dengan kulit tan eksotisnya. Rambut _blonde spike_nya yang memang terkesan berantakan kontras dengan mata sebiru samudera yang menghanyutkan ketika dipandang. Termasuk dalam _d-five_ dan merupakan yang paling ramah dari mereka berlima. Cukup mengherankan memang, namun mereka menganggap senyuman cerah yang dilontarkan pemuda maniak ramen ini hanyalah kedok dibalik sikap bengisnya, bengis? Tentu saja, dia kan yakuza!

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah, mereka berteman akrab. Aneh bukan, seorang jenius dengan anggota Yakuza yang terkenal beringas dapat berteman baik? Nyatanya mereka memang berteman baik sejak kecil, bahkan saat Sasuke mengetahui tentang keterlibatan Naruto terhadap geng Yakuza dan penyerangan terhadap salah satu pejabat distrik Ninjaregiioon satu tahun yang lalu, ia bersikap biasa saja.

Begitu pun Naruto, saat mengetahui sahabatnya meraih juara pertama se-Jepang nilai ujian akhir sekolah menengah atas dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, ia bersikap biasa. Seolah itu memang sudah semestinya, dan tidak ada yang spesial dari semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Special Story for Haloween**

**Story by: Ory****ko Hyuuzu**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated**

**T+ / M- for (labil #plak)**

**Paring**

**NaruHina **slight SasuSaku

**Genre**

**Mistery / Romance**

**Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, Typo, Nonsense, ****agak**** gore, menyimpang EYD, mengandung sedikit kata dan tindakan kasar serta sedikit asusila... NH di ending!**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame**

**Have a Nice Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demon In Real**

Kampus telah sepi dari segala aktivitasnya, karena memang kini jarum jam di dinding tengah menunjukkan angka enam petang. Tidak ada kuliah malam di universitas ini—tidak seperti universitas pada umumnya. Alasannya cukup rumit, kejadian satu tahun lalu yang memakan beberapa korban dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Kebanyakan dari mereka di temukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, mati dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata membelalak juga ada yang bersimbah darah seperti tengah di terkam hewan buas. Namun tak jarang juga ada yang mati dalam keadaan tubuh yang tersiksa sana sini, baik oleh benda tajam, benda tumpul, api, bahkan air keras!

Dan tidak satupun diantara puluhan kasus yang terjadi tersimpan rekamannya oleh CCTV yang telah dipasang pihak kampus. Kamera-kamera itu masih beroperasi, tidak rusak sama sekali. Namun entah kenapa tidak pernah ada rekaman dalam memori CCTV tersebut yang dapat menjadi petunjuk atas kejadian ini. Memang tidak masuk akal, tapi semenjak itu kuliah malam ditutup dan informasi tentang peristiwa-peristiwa memilukan itu ditutup rapat oleh pihak universitas.

Universitas ini benar-benar sepi di malam hari, tidak ada satpam yang berjaga, lagi-lagi karena alasan tadi. Lahan yang bagus untuk para pencuri untuk mengambil segala yang ada dalam kampus yang tergolong elit ini bukan? Sayangnya mereka tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menyentuh apapun, kesadaran mereka telah hilang terlebih dahulu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Dan disinilah ia, seorang gadis dengan postur ideal serta wajah cantik yang tidak sesegar pagi tadi. Berkali kali ia melepas kunciran dan mengikat kembali rambut merah mudanya, berharap dengan begitu dapat mengusir kegerahannya.

Sambil mengerjakan tugas kalkulusnya, ia bersenandung kecil. Suaranya menggema dalam ruangan itu karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang berada di sana. Kuliahnya telah selesai sejak pukul empat sore tadi, hanya saja ia harus membantu Jiraya-sensei yang telah renta untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia benci petang, matahari yang setengah tenggelam membuatnya risih. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih memilih pulang saat matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam, yaitu saat malam. Ia tahu gerbang kampus tidak akan terkunci pada saat malam—walaupun Gai-sensei yang selalu pulang paling akhir telah menguncinya. Gerbang itu akan kembali terkunci di saat pagi hari.

Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam kini, gadis itu pun membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia sampirkan ke bahunya. Ditentengnya buku kalkulus yang super tebal, ia tidak ingin pundaknya sakit karena buku sialan itu.

Dengan desahan panjang ia keluar ruangan dan mendapati koridor yang remang karena hanya ada beberapa lampu yang dihidupkan. Ia berbelok ke kanan, menuju gerbang pintu yang memang jauh dari ruangannya tadi. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, disekanya keringat yang turun di pelipisnya.

"Malam ini panas sekali," keluhnya.

Ia berhenti. Merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kemudian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepas ikatan rambut sebahunya. Ia kembali melangkah, kini lebih cepat, berharap dapat mencapai gerbang besar itu dalam hitungan detik saja. Namun tetap saja sosok itu mengikutinya, terdengar sekali dari derap langkah yang agak mengambang di belakangnya.

Gadis itu berhenti. "Berhenti mengikutiku, baka!"

"Jangan dingin seperti itu dong, Sakura," jawab sosok itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu membalikkan badannya lalu menatap sosok itu dengan kesal.

"Maumu apa sih?" tanyanya dingin

Sosok itu menggaruk belakang kepala blondenya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Dia yang menyuruhku menahanmu, apa kau tidak akan ikut kami bersenang-senang malam ini?"

"Baka, mana mungkin aku mau. Tempat ini sepi dan malam ini panas sekali, aku lebih baik bersenang-senang di tempat lain tahu!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah cepat menuju gerbang kampus.

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Katakan padanya jangan jadi pengecut..."

"—dia punya sesuatu yang kau inginkan sejak dulu, untukmu."

"Eh?" Sakura berbalik lalu tersenyum senang, "benarkah?"

Lelaki blonde itu menyeringai, "Ya, seperti biasanya saja, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih!" gadis itu mengomel sebentar sebelum berlari kecil, kembali masuk ke dalam kampus. "Ayo Naruto, kau akan ketinggalan pestanya!" serunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke pasti telah mulai deh, orang itu!" dumal Sakura masih berjalan cepat

"Dia menunggumu kok, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sebuah seringai tepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demon In Real**

Konoha University kembali dikejutkan dengan berita duka. Seorang siswi semester dua fakultas biokimia ditemukan terkapar di atas salah satu meja panjang di ruang kimia. Wajahnya melepuh oleh air keras dan rambut merah mudanya yang ia cat rontok di sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia ditemukan dalam posisi telentang dengan tangan dan kaki yang membuka. Bajunya cabik, darah menyucur dan mengering di sekitar tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya membelalak.

Di papan tulis ruangan itu terlukiskan tulisan dengan tinta merah yang nampak segar, 'Sebuah kutukan untuk si jalang' dengan tulisan yang mengerikan. Dan untuk sementara kegiatan kampus itu diberhentikan. Sepuluh orang dosen berjaga di gerbang untuk menyuruh para mahasiswa yang baru datang untuk kembali pulang dengan alibi akan ada acara penting hari ini di kampus itu.

Satu-satunya mahasiswa yang ada di areal kampus itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang tersohor yang merupakan rekan sekelas gadis tak bernyawa itu. Ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa fakultas biokimia itu seperti biasa datang paling awal bersamaan dengan bibi angkatnya, Kurenai Yuhi—yang merupakan dosen fakultas yang Hinata geluti. Kurenai langsung memasuki ruangannya yang berada dekat dengan ruang kimia, sedangkan Hinata memasuki ruangan itu menurut jadwal kelasnya pagi ini.

Kurenai tersentak kaget saat mendengar Hinata berteriak kencang, ia segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan menemukannya berdiri tegang di ambang pintu, matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat objek mengerikan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ka..Karin-san.." ucapnya pelan, seketika Kurenai melihat ke dalam ruangan dan ikut tersentak kaget. Beruntung, ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Wanita itu kemudian mendekap Hinata agar tidak berlama-lama melihat objek itu. Ia kemudian menghubungi Asuma, selaku penanggung jawab kampus dan perlahan beberapa detektif, paramedis, dan polisi mendatangi kampus itu.

Dan disinilah Hinata, duduk dalam syok di ruang Shizune yang letaknya berjauhan dari ruang kimia tadi. Beberapa ahli medis memeriksanya agar tidak terjadi syok yang berlebihan, di depan Hinata seorang pria dengan maskernya yang siap menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan. Sebenarnya Kurenai keberatan dengan semua ini, namun Hinata menyanggupi untuk dijadikan saksi.

Setelah beberapa menit ditanyai berbagai hal, Hinata diperbolehkan untuk keluar ruangan. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya bertepatan saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata menyapanya. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Dia orang terakhir yang berada di kampus ini kemarin," jawab lelaki bermasker di belakang Hinata

"E—eh?" Hinata berbalik. "Bukankah biasanya Guy-sensei—"

"Sudahlah Hinata, biarkan saya menjalankan tugas saya untuk mempermudah jalannya kasus ini," sela lelaki itu agak dingin.

"Ba..baik. Maafkan aku, aku permisi," ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan badan lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu. dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangan kanan Hinata yang terkepal. Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Hinata hanya menatap wanita itu sejenak lalu menunduk. "A..aku tidak tahu sensei. Maaf, aku akan pulang saja," ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gerbang kampus.

"Tak ingin kutemani pulang?" tanya Kurenai setengah berteriak, semakin khawatir dengan sikap Hinata.

"Tidak usah," jawabnya dingin, "lagipula sudah ada yang menjemputku."

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan bibi angkatnya itu. Kepalan tangannya menguat, lalu membuka, ia baca lagi kertas yang berada pada genggamannya itu. Kemudian ia menampakkan ekspresinya, entah apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demon In Real**

"Saatnya kita bersulang untuk kemenangan ini!" teriak seorang gadis satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu dengan nada riang. Rambut merah mudanya terurai sepanjang bahu, membuat risih pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apanya yang kemenangan sih, kemenangan itu saat kau menyerang lawan yang imbang," komentar lelaki raven yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Masa bodo, yang penting gadis jalang itu tersingkirkan dan tidak ada lagi yang mendekati Sasuke-kun-ku," gadis itu melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat lelaki bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar, sayang," bisiknya pelan sembari meraih dagu gadis itu dan melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

"Hei baka! Kalian berdua ngapain sih! Aku masih ada di sini tau!" protes seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan kesal memperhatikan sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu akhirnya habis juga kesabarannya.

"Yang sedang marahan dengan kekasihnya diam saja," ujar Sasuke sarkastik, membuat Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Teme sialan, faktanya kami lebih _hot _dibanding kalian berdua ya, lihat saja nanti kalau kami sudah baikan, akan kubuat kau menyesal telah bermesraan dengan Sakura di depanku!" ucapnya kesal memancing Sasuke dan Sakura untuk tertawa bersamaan, pemandangan yang cukup aneh memang bila melihat Sasuke tertawa selepas ini.

Sakura Haruno atau Sakura merupakan gadis dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Ia biasa bersepeda ke sekolahnya dan selalu menjadi mahasiswi yang pulang paling akhir. Ia adalah seorang model tetap di sebuah majalah remaja. Tentu saja, ia cantik, semampai, langsing dan memiliki mata emerald yang indah dan menenangkan. Salah satu dari _d-five_, sikapnya yang galak membuat tidak banyak pria yang berani mendekatinya, dan fakta terbesarnya adalah ia dibenci oleh para gadis seantero kampus karena kepopulerannya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting," ucap Sasuke yang berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Benar. Lagipula aku dan Hime-ku pasti akan baikan sebentar lagi, lihat saja," ucap Naruto percaya diri lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, ditatapnya atap-atap ruangan itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ia merasa kalut, gadisnya marah dan menjauhinya tanpa sebab. Naruto bertanya padanya berkali-kali, menemuinya dirumahnya, namun tetap saja gadis manis itu bungkam. Ia bahkan sudah lima hari tidak berkumpul bersama _d-five_ dengan alasan ingin fokus untuk ujian terlebih dahulu. Menanyakan solusinya pada Sasuke dan Sakura? Lupakan saja, Naruto justru mendapatkan ejekan dari mereka saat itu.

"Omong-omong Sasuke, aku belum berterimakasih padamu," ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah pertanda ia agak canggung.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadisnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Lagipula aku juga bersenang-senang."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang mendadak ketus. Matanya otomatis memicing, mengintimidasi lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, sayang," Sasuke yang berusaha menahan tawa gelinya meraih tengkuk Sakura dan menariknya pelan. "Melihatmu menikmati menyiksa gadis itu membuatku senang," kemudian dikecupnya dahi Sakura membuat gadis itu menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Pasti si jalang itu mengajakmu melakukan yang aneh-aneh sehingga kalian bisa sampai masih di kampus sampai malam begitu, hanya berdua pula," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Itu ide Naruto," jawab Sasuke, tak ingin disalahkan oleh gadis yang nampaknya mulai kesal itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus kan? Lagipula bukannya dia gadis yang paling kau benci dan ingin kau habisi? Karena dia telah mengikuti warna rambutmu dan mengejar Sasuke, ya kan? Sebenarnya alasan lain karena sudah lama aku tidak melihat penyiksaan seperti itu hahaha," Naruto terkikik membuat Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling tatap dalam ketidakmengertian dari ucapan Naruto yang mengalun dalam intonasi yang kacau.

Simpangan urat tercetak jelas di dahi yang tertutup helaian pirang itu. "Oh baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini," ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan kakinya lalu menghilang dari dalam ruangan itu dengan cepat.

"Dia benar-benar kacau atau bagaimana sih," komentar Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demon In Real**

Naruto berjalan sepanjang koridor yang remang-remang. Sampai ia telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kimia. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu. Sepi, namun bau darah masih menguar dari dalam sana. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengirup sebuah aroma lain, aroma kesukaannya, lalu tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_Flashback_

"Teme, ayolah kupikir ini ide yang bagus. Kau tahu Sakura sangat membenci anak biokimia itu. Dan menurutku dia memang sudah keterlaluan, lihat saja penampilannya benar-benar mirip Sakura, minus kacamata dan panjang rambutnya, dan dia selalu menggelayut padamu! Apa kau tidak risih? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya bukan? Sakura pasti akan senang jika kau memberikan 'hadiah kecil' untuknya," oceh pemuda blonde itu tanpa jeda, di depannya seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menyeruput jus tomatnya.

Ia mendongak. Menatap intens sahabat di depannya ini, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu perhatian terhadapku dan Sakura?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kalian adalah temanku. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang yaa... sejak kuliah malam ditutup kita jadi sering menganggur kan?" ujar Naruto muram.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian ia mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini," ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh? Malam ini?" tanya Naruto bingung, ia tidak menyangka akan semudah dan secepat ini.

"Ya, Sakura akan pulang malam hari ini mengingat kalau ia benci petang."

"Ah, kau benar Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum puas. Lalu ia kembali membelakangi Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan atap kampus. Dan batinnya menyeringai senang.

_End of Flashback_

Lelaki itu menyudahi ingatannya kemudian matanya melirik semakin dalam ke ruangan sepi itu. Senyumnya bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah seringai lebar saat ia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di atas salah satu meja murid, menatap keluar jendela. Ia yakin gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan cepat ia mengampiri gadis berambut kobalt panjang itu, dengan tidak sabaran. Mata birunya memerah, rambut blonde serta kuku-kukunya memanjang dan meruncing , di pipi-pipinya timbul tiga pasang guratan kasar seiring tubuhnya yang mulai bertambah kekar. Secepat gerakan cahaya ia menyambar tubuh gadis itu, menyentakkan sang gadis dari lamunannya. Dan tanpa bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, gadis itu telah telentang di lantai dingin ruangan dengan sosok baru Naruto di atasnya.

Naruto menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang menguning serta taringnya yang memanjang. Di dekatkannya taring-taring itu ke leher sang gadis, membuat sang gadis mendesah panjang saat merasakan dingin di lehernya.

"**Kau milikku sekarang, sayang."**

BUAKK!

Naruto terpelanting kebelakang, menabrak lemari yang berisi bahan-bahan kimia. Cairan itu membasahi tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap seperti habis melepuh. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tentu saja, karena ia adalah seorang demon, seorang siluman, yang memiliki keabadian serta kekuatan yang mahadasyat, yang hanya dapat berubah pada saat malam hari, sama seperti keempat demon lainnya yang tergabung dalam grup _d-five _atau _demon-five!_

"Ayolah Hinata, aku tadi hanya bercanda," ucap Naruto yang telah kembali pada wujud manusianya.

Yap. Gadis di depannya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu dari _d-five _keturunan klan Hyuuga yang terbuang dan kini tinggal bersama Kurenai, bibi angkatnya.Cantik, proporsional, sangat pintar, dan merupakan andalan para dosen serta murid lainnya. Ia adalah gadis manis yang lembut, baik hati dan senang menolong. Alih-alih sifatnya yang cenderung pendiam dan pemalu, tidak banyak pria yang mendekatinya secara blak-blakan, sikapnya yang santun itu membuat para pria luluh dan memandang tinggi dirinya.

Gadis itu masih menatap Naruto dengan mata pupil lavendernya yang kini berwarna merah, dengan rambut mencuat serta kuku dan taring yang menajam yang seolah siap menerkam pemuda yang telah seenaknya terhadapnya itu.

"Habisnya kau menjauhiku belakangan ini, membuatku uring-uringan tahu!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih dalam demon mode tanpa rasa takut trhadap sosok Hinata yang mengerikan itu. bagaimana pun, sosoknya dalam demon mode jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu.

"**Kau yang mengusulkan permainan kemarin malam," **ucap Hinata sambil menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang semakin mendekat.

"Yap, benar," jawab Naruto santai.

"**Kenapa?" **

"Kenapa? Ya tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, Hinata. Dan untuk membalaskan dendam Sakura."

"**Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena itu kau... kalian mencabut nyawa sahabatku!?" **teriak Hinata, yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Eh...? Kupikir aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah sahabatmu," Naruto mengentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata tepat di kedua mata merahnya.

Hinata terdiam dan tertunduk. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, menjadi seorang manusia setengah monster yang berhati dingin, tidak. Bahkan ia telah melawan sifat barunya yang perlahan menutupi sifat aslinya, perlahan merenggut jiwanya. Ia belum pernah membunuh seperti apa yang telah dilakukan keempat rekannya yang lain. Ia sempat kehilangan kontrol diri dan ikut dalam beberapa kesenangan mereka. Namun belum mereka selesai bersenang-senang, lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul di benaknya, perasaan bersalah atas korban yang rata-rata ia kenali.

Hinata yang lemah lembut yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya yang menganggapnya lemah dan kalah pintar dari adik kandungnya. Suatu ketika Hinata dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena dituduh membocorkan soal ujian akhir, padahal itu jelas fitnah. Namun ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi nama baik itu kalut dan menyiksa Hinata habis-habisan serta mengusirnya. Di saat itulah kebencian merasuki diri Hinata, membuatnya berubah menjadi demon paling mengerikan malam itu.

Dan di saat seperti itulah seorang Naruto datang, menenangkannya yang seorang demon baru. Mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, memang akan sulit pada awalnya terlebih jika kau yang sejak awal tidak punya kebencian dalam dirimu, namun itulah takdir.

Ya, mereka berlima hanyalah manusia biasa yang kemudian dirasuki kebencian luar biasa dari sisi terdalam mereka yang tadinya tertidur pulas. Dan kebencian yang menggebu yang selalu tertahan itulah yang merubah mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Perlahan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh dinginnya, membuatnya perlahan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu, kehangatan yang dirindukannya, yang belum ia rasakan selama lima hari belakangan ini, kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat di masa paling kelamnya dulu.

Hinata mendongak saat dirasakan dekapan itu melonggar, didapatinya Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Gadis itu menunduk, tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi dalam samudera biru seorang Naruto. Dirasakannya kehangatan itu lagi, tubuh mereka saling merapat membagi kehangatan diantara malam yang dingin. "Kau hanya butuh...kebencian untuk semua orang—"

Hening sejenak. Naruto melepas peluknya dan meraih dagu Hinata agar ia mendongak, "—dan cinta...hanya untukku," kemudian dikecupnya bibir itu, hanya kecupan biasa yang kemudian memanas seiring emosi Naruto yang terhantarkan dengan baik terhadap Hinata. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Hinata yang terpejam dan entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mengetahuinya. Disekanya air mata itu dan di elusnya pipi-pipi kemerahan itu, membawa mereka dalam cumbuan yang penuh cinta dan semakin dalam, seolah melambangkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama untuk akhirnya terputus karena persediaan oksigen yang hampir habis. Hinata yang langsung lemas bersandar pada pundak Naruto yang tetap tegap, seolah memang telah di persiapkan baginya untuk bersandar. Di tempelkannya kening yang tertutup poni itu ke dada bidang Naruto, membuatnya mau tak mau memeluk gadis itu agar ia tidak jatuh terduduk. Salahnya yang terlalu bersemangat jika telah menyangkut tentang Hinata, belahan jiwanya. Dan salah Hinata yang terlalu lemah bila di hadapan seorang Naruto, seolah ingin dilindungi sepenuhnya oleh lelaki itu.

Hening, mereka hanya terdiam dalam kehangatan diantara dinginnya malam. Naruto memilih bungkam dan lebih banyak tersenyum mengingat rencananya untuk mengundang Hinata agar datang malam ini telah berhasil. Tentu ia harus berterimakasih kepada Sakura yang telah dengan sukses menyampaikan surat kecilnya kepada Hinata tadi pagi.

Ia tahu gadis itu, Karin, yang tadi Hinata panggil sahabat. Hinata-nya memang sangat melankolis, ia dapat menanggap orang yang berbuat baik padanya adalah sahabatnya. Padahal Naruto tahu pasti kelicikan gadis itu. Karin yang sejak dulu mengincar Sasuke –yang notabene dekat dengan Sakura—memanfaatkan gadis lugu itu, Hinata. Karena ia tahu Hinatalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Dan dengan mendekati sahabat Sakura, tentu akan ada banyak jalan dalam menyingkirkan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata tiba-tiba, dengan suara lembutnya yang memang sangat khas itu.

"Hmm?" respon Naruto yang tengah meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata. Suara lembut Hinata yang pelan seperti itu, lebih terdengar seperti desahan baginya.

"A-apa kau bersedia... melakukan satu hal untukku?" tanya Hinata

Naruto tesenyum senang, setidaknya rencana awalnya akan terlaksana. "Apa saja," dan inilah rencana awalnya, "asalkan kau bersedia menghabiskan malam ini hanya bersamaku," seringai khasnya mengembang.

"Setuju," jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto agak kaget, ia yakin Hinata tahu apa maksud dari kalimat 'menghabiskan malam' tadi. "Kau tahu... bahwa aku mencintaimu, kan?" tanya Hinata pelan sembari memainkan kaus bagian dada Naruto .

"Sebaik aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hime," respon Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"La-lalu... bagaimana kalau aku bilang... bahwa aku menjauhimu lima hari ini karena... aku cemburu?" lanjut Hinata sambil semakin memainkan kaus Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Tentu saja aku senang!" jawab Naruto riang. "Tapi kau cemburu terhadap siapa, Hime?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, begitu juga dengan gerakan tangannya di kaus Naruto. "Ga-gadis itu... selalu mendekatimu Naruto-kun... berbuat baik padamu dan membuatkanmu bento. Ia juga sering memintamu untuk mengantarkannya pulang."

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tahu alur pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Shion... aku tidak suka dia ada di dekatmu Naruto-kun... aku ingin dia tahu kalau kau hanyalah milikku, dan kalau dia tidak mengerti juga—"

Naruto hanya diam, tersenyum menanti lanjutan dari bibir mungil Hinata

"—kuhabisi saja dia," ucap Hinata, amat dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

Hening sejenak, Hinata menunggu respon dari Naruto yang tidak dapat ia lihat ekspresinya saat ini. Mereka masih berpelukkan dan dirasakannya dekapan Naruto menguat.

"Kita akan bersenang senang besok malam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demon In Real**

Keebencian itu nyata

Seperti para demon yang berkeliaran di tengah malam

Mereka nyata

Dan siap merekrut siapa saja yang memiliki kebencian yang mengebu

Karena kebencian adalah satu kata yang tidak akan pernah punah dari muka bumi ini

Dan sekali saja kebencian marasuki, jiwa demon mengambil alih

Maka tidak akan ada kata 'kembali'

Semakin kau menahannya, akan semakin besar dendam yang kau rasakan

Begitu perihnya dendam itu, hingga membuatmu meringis

Sekalipun pada orang suci

Terdapat sisi demon yang tertidur yang dapat terbangun oleh kebencian dalam dirinya

Karena kebencian takkan pernah punah

Yah seperti juga mereka

Para demon…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Uuuooooo Selamat Haloween!

Sudah lama Ory gak nongol di ffn, ne? Berbulan-bulan!

Fict yg 'Breathe' juga belum Ory lanjutin...habisan sibuk sekali sama dunia SMA... T^T. Yup! Ory baru aja lulus SMP dan sekarang masuk ke SMA yang yaaa tergolong faforit walaupun bukan sma itu yang Ory pengenin...tapi yaaa itulah takdir, harus dijalani dengan senyum!^^

Well ini fict gore pertama Ory, memang gakerasa sih..misterinya juga kurang greget, pendeskripsian demonnya apalagi...*pundung di jalur busway* tapi Ory harap fict ini cukup buat mengobati rasa sakit hati para reader-tachi karena fict 'Breathe' yang abstrak itu gak update-update... jujur udah kebayang endingnya tapi susah di konflik! Advicenya please…senior-senpaaai…..*puppy eyes*

Gaahhh! Mumet mumet nih! Setelah ini Ory akan berjuang curi curi waktu yang padet gilehh *cih! sok sibuk! tuinggg(?)* buat fict khusus ultah Hinata pada 27 Desember nanti!. Makanya yang 'Breathe' di tunda dulu (lagi) karena sejujurnya juga Ory kurang bakat sama genre suram begitu-_-v tapi tetap akan Ory perjuangkan kok!

Pasti ada yang janggal deh dari cerita ini...hayo apa? Yup! Baru 4 tokoh yang diungkap di cerita ini, padahal kan d-five itu ada lima kan? Terus juga baru masalah si Hinata ajanih yang diungkap...dan banyak lagi yang gak jelas alias ngegantung! Makanyaaaa Ory berencana bikin lanjutannya, tapi kalo ada yang minat aja... jadi cerita ini cuman kayak synopsis aja gituu…kalo banyak yang ngerspon bagus Ory bakal bikinin dari awal! Tapiii kalo ternyata peminatnya sedikit anggap aja fict ini udah selesai daan satu orang itu tetaplah menjadi rahasia~~ u,u *plakk

Sekianlah cuap cuap rindu dari Ory, maklum udah lama ganongol jadi bawel dikit gapapa lahyaa 'v^d

**Saran/ Nasehat**

**Kritik**

**Dukungan**

**Pertanyaan**

**Keluhan**

**pokoknya…..**

** !:***


End file.
